


On the Run

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's not parent!phan exactly, phil imagines the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Phil goes for a run and considers his future.





	On the Run

Phil bent to tighten the laces on his trainers, his knees creaking a bit in the early morning silence of the flat. He’d left Dan snoring softly under a pile of blankets on their bed. Dan had tossed and turned through the night, unable to quiet his mind, and had finally fallen into a fitful sleep just as Phil was fully waking for the day. Still a bit jet lagged from their travel home only a few days before, Phil had been waking with the sunrise every morning and having to find ways to occupy himself until Dan woke at noon.

Which is why he was currently dressed in joggers, a t-shirt, and his Cool Shoes™ and heading out the door, and away from his warm bed and boyfriend, to go for a run through his London neighbourhood. Once on the pavement in front of the building he worked through a series of stretches, a chilly breeze blowing through his thin t-shirt, then set off down the street.

He’d surprised himself and found that he loved this time of day, when London was moderately quiet and most of his neighbours were still in their beds or just getting ready for the day. Sometimes he imagined them as he ran. He imagined the families. And what it might be like if he and Dan were more than a family of two.

_Phil would wake first, he always did. He’d make a beeline for the kitchen and his first coffee of the day, stopping only to check in on his sleeping children. Then he’d make a second cup and carry it back to the bedroom for Dan, who would grumble a bit for waking at such an ungodly hour despite doing it every day. They’d speak softly, planning their day between sips of horrible coffee, then dress and split up at their bedroom door to get their children ready for the day._

_They’d have two, one girl and one boy._

_Phil would wake the boy, the youngest, gently running a hand over chocolate brown curls until bright blue eyes snapped open and locked onto his own. He’d grumble just like Dan had at being woken so early in the day until Phil poked him gently in the belly and had him giggling, the puppy sleeping at the end of his bed waking to join in the play._

Feet pounding the pavement, the scent of London filling his lungs as he ran, Phil thought of Dan waking their daughter.

_He imagined Dan running a brush through her ginger hair and plaiting it like he’d practiced on Phil every night for a week until he’d gotten it right. He imagined her laughter and her warm brown eyes twinkling as she raced her brother down the hall to the breakfast table, their son toddling behind her in his miniature version of Phil’s trainers, their shibe following close on his heels._

Phil reached the end of his street and took a left, intent on rounding the block before heading back to the flat, his mind wandering back to family breakfasts.

_He’d make pancakes with lemon and sugar and flip them in the pan with a flourish as his children watched in amazement, not yet old enough to realize their father was a bit of a dork and just a little clumsy with it. He grinned at the thought of Dan covered in icing sugar as he fed their son small bits of pancake and poured orange juice for their daughter. He knew Dan wouldn’t mind the mess, that he’d love their children without reserve, designer clothes be damned. Well...maybe not damned, but certainly less important in the scheme of things._

Sweat soaking his t-shirt and his breathing laboured, Phil turned back onto his street and slowed his pace to a walk as he made his way home. He and Dan had been running nearly nonstop for the better part of the year. They were always so busy, had so much to do, one project leading to another and then to another, it felt to Phil as though they never slowed down long enough to fully catch their breath before they were on to the next big thing in their lives. And that was fine with Phil. He was happy, he wasn’t complaining, of course he wasn’t.

But sometimes he felt his age. He felt 32 creeping up on him slowly. Saw the bags under his eyes and the beginnings of crow’s feet in the mirror. Found gray hair mixed in with black when he was due for a colouring. And while 32 wasn’t old by any stretch of the imagination it was, Phil knew, when a lot of people his age were starting families, or at least discussing it seriously. He supposed he was feeling a little of the societal pressure to meet expectations and start a family of his own with Dan sooner rather than later. And of course, there was the gentle prodding from his mother, the hints at wanting a grandchild or two before she died. She wasn’t subtle, that Kathryn.

He wasn’t ready for children, really, neither was Dan. They’d discussed it more than once over the years. Both he and Dan wanted children, wanted a family together, wanted a dog or two. But Dan was only 27 and they still had so much they wanted to do before children entered into things. And that was ok, Phil thought, they had plenty of time. 

He let himself into the flat then locked the door behind him. Climbing the stairs as quietly as possible, he entered their blind-darkened bedroom to find Dan softly snoring from somewhere beneath a pile of pillows and smiled to himself, his heart warmed at the sound. Grabbing a fresh pair of pants and a t-shirt from a pile of clean laundry on the floor near the bed, he had a shower in the en suite bathroom. Once dry and dressed he gave in to the urge to crawl back into bed and cuddle his soft, warm boyfriend.

Dan was sleeping curled on his side, and Phil slid in behind him, chest snug against Dan’s back, arm sliding into place around Dan’s waist, and knees tucked into the back of Dan’s knees. Phil pressed a kiss to the mussed curls on the back of Dan’s head and heard Dan sigh softly before he took Phil’s hand from where it lay across his stomach, lifted it to his heart, and held it there. As he drifted off to sleep to the sound of Dan’s slow and steady breathing, and to the feel of Dan’s heartbeat, Phil thought that being a family of two was enough.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the PFF Bingo 2018 prompt "On the run". 
> 
> This work on tumblr: https://thoughtfulightcollectionspooky.tumblr.com/post/179004109917/genre-domestic-fluff-children-but-not-exactly


End file.
